Question: Let $x$ and $y$ be real numbers, $y > x > 0,$ such that
\[\frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{x} = 6.\]Find the value of \[\frac{x + y}{x - y}.\]
From the given equation, $\frac{x^2 + y^2}{xy} = 6,$ so $x^2 + y^2 = 6xy.$

Let
\[a = \frac{x + y}{x - y}.\]Then
\[a^2 = \frac{x^2 + 2xy + y^2}{x^2 - 2xy + y^2} = \frac{8xy}{4xy} = 2.\]Since $y > x > 0,$ $a = \frac{x + y}{x - y}$ is negative.  Therefore, $a = \boxed{-\sqrt{2}}.$